Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to power consumption and relates more particularly to power efficient networking devices.
Description of the Related Art
Measurement of power consumption is not typically considered in network routing. In other words, the only factors considered in network path selection is length of path, number of hops, etc., but no consideration is given to power consumption or energy efficiency.
It is important and beneficial to determine the power consumption of a particular component of a networking device and to the power consumption of a particular location. To build power efficient networking systems, it is first important to profile it power consumption of particular components, such as a switch or router and also of a particular geographic location. Accurate measurement of power consumption of networking devices enables development of efficient power management schemes for them.
However, the prior art networking protocols consider throughput and efficiency in routing decisions.